Pardonner Kyo Drago
by Maxweather
Summary: un peti OSPOV Drago avec la chanson pardonner de Kyo. Ce que ressens Drago sous forme de lettre pour...
1. Chapter 1

Drago:

_**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd,**_

_**Qu'on vienne à mon secours ,**_

_**J'ai construis ma vie et des barrières autour ...**_

Je suis un enfant Malefoy ,fils d'un mangemort violent et de sa femme pitoyablement à ses ordres.

Je demanderais sûrement de l'aide si je n'étais pas si fière .

Mon père a déjà tracé ma vie :tuer ,asservir ,torturer ,tuer encore ,détruire ,violenter ,tuer toujours ,faire souffrir ,abandonner ;sans oublier fuir ,fuir et fuir encore ,nous sommes d'une lâcheté déconcertante .

_**...Sans jamais voir le jour .**_

_**J'ai prié les dieux enfermé seul dans ma tour .**_

Je déteste le jour ,le monde dehors ,la lumière ,le bruit ,la chaleur ...Je lui préfère largement la nuit ,

J'ai prié ,oh oui ,j'ai fait des prières toutes les nuits depuis que je L'ai rejoins,j'ai prié pour le quitter ,j'ai prié pour qu'il nous quitte ,j'ai prié .

_**Comme toi j'ai voulu un visage...**_

_**Et voir du paysage .**_

Et j'ai désiré ton visage ton corps et tout tes paysages ,

Ceux que tu peu voir parce que toi tu n'es pas enfermé dans une tour lugubre...

_**Prendre le large ,**_

**_Ecouter mon message..._**

Je voudrais m'enfuir encore prendre le large et te rejoindre .

Et si aujourd'hui je t'écris ce message c'est pour te dire :

_**Les barreaux d'une cage peuvent céder sous le poids des larmes...**_

Viens me délivrer ,fait disparaître ces barreaux ,

Fait taire mes larmes...

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux j'ai appris à rêver ,**_

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité...**_

Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ,ferme les yeux et oublie que c'est moi que tu sauve .

Ne m'abandonne pas ,je me perds déjà .

Sauves-moi !

_Je te sauverais..._

**Voilà un petit OS / POV Drago avec la première partie et le refrains de "pardonner" de KYO .**

**Je trouvais que ça lui correspondait bien (à moi aussi d'ailleurs) !**

**Laissez-moi des REVIEWS pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**J'en ferais peut-être d'autres...**

**KixXx!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry:

_**Je suis la cible qu'il te faut ,**_

_**Le satellite en trop ,**_

_**J'ai courbé les épaules et j'ai joué mon rôle...**_

Ils m'ont pris pour cible dés qu'ils m'ont vu sur le pas de leur porte ,

Je n'avais alors qu'un an et déjà j'étais de trop .

Je me suis plier à leur volonté et j'ai obéit .

_**...Je suis comme tout le monde ,**_

_**Pourtant malgré moi de la peur je suis l'hôte .**_

Ils me traitent tous différemment ,je suis pourtant comme eux .

Et j'ai peur ,oh oui j'ai peur ,je suis terrifié à l'idée de me battre contre lui et encore plus de devenir un assassin ,mais ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est toi .J'ai peur .

_**Je suis l'enfant d'un peuple sourd ,**_

_**Qu'on vienne à mon secours .**_

C'est toi que je veut aimé mais tu es sourd à toute mes muettes avances ,

Alors viens à mon secours si c'est réciproque et sinon...

_**J'ai construit des barrières ,**_

_**La vie suit son cour...**_

Et je me suis construit une forteresse où rien ne peu m'atteindre ,

Mais toi qui est aveugle tu continu ta vie sans me voir .

_**Je n'attends plus le jour ,j'ai renié mes dieux pour toujours ...**_

Alors je réponds à ta lettre pour que tu saches clairement mes sentiments ,

Tu es MON dieu et cela pour toujours...

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux j'ai appris à rêver ,**_

_**Et j'ai pardonné et j'ai fermé les yeux sur ma réalité...**_

Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si long ,ferme les yeux ,rêve et oublie ,tu le peu car j'arrive !

Je ne t'abandonnerais pas !Je ne peux pas te perdre !

Je te sauves !

_Tu m'as sauvé..._

**Voilà la suite de la petite song-fic de Drago avec Harry et la deuxième partie et le refrains de "pardonner" de KYO .**

**Je savais pas que je ferais une suite (voilà c'est fait) !Il y en auras peut-être un troisième et dernier plus tard .**

**Laissez-moi des REVIEWS pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la suite !**

**Vila vous savez maintenant à qui écrivait Drago et sûrement à qui écrit Harry !**

**KixXx!**


End file.
